


This luck of mine

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: University is a time of praying her luck will hold for Yui.— Written for the Haikyuu rarepairs exchange





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paltita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/gifts).



> Hi ne!! I'm sorry you got me for this exchange because I've been sooooooo slow, but it's here and all for you and I hope you enjoy it! I had so much difficulty deciding what to do but went with this in the end. Have a wonderful day, you great person you!!

Yui cried and cried and cried when she graduated. She'd like to think she at least kept it tasteful and was ladylike but she knows she was a blubbering wreck, dripping snot and laugh-crying when she'd realised she was wiping it around her face as she rubbed her eyes. That's her: a proper wreck.

She had wanted to do so much at school. Be so much, as well. The years just seemed to vanish on her before she knew what happened, and she was left with memories, average grades and a mention of being the captain of a team that never made it out of the first round.

That stings the most. She'd tried. She had tried so hard with everything she had. She'd tried to keep everyone happy and pull them forward and let them _win_. Just once, she would have liked to pull them to victory. One single time and she would have been satisfied. 

She'd made it into university by the skin of her teeth. But, then again, she had made it, so she has at least a small amount of luck. At the moment, she's trying to believe in that luck. Holding in her tears is a skill she's mastered but her eyes still prickle as she asks for just a few more hours to get her assignment printed and to her tutor.

She blurts out her question with her eyes squeezed shut and knows her hysteria has brought tears with it. She just hopes they will stay trapped in her eyelashes and not spill over onto her cheeks.

Her professor relents. And she can't believe her ears. He gives her two whole days, and hesitantly squeezes her arm, like the gesture might help her hold herself together until he can flee.

He offers her some pleasantry — a "I hope you do well" or "you'll be fine" — that she doesn't really hear through the rushing in her ears, and she nods and smiles at him, giving him a thank you that's a touch too loud for their location.

What happens after that makes her think her luck is real, and tangible, and something she can count on when she really needs it.

"Yui-chan?" asks a hesitant voice.

Yui swallows and grins before she replies, pretending that she doesn't have damp trails down her cheeks. "Yes, that's me!" she says. "Can I help y—?" She stops short. It's hilarious, and awful, and her hysteria is back and making her ears hurt as she swallows again. "Shimizu-chan! Do you go here?"

Kiyoko steps forward, and reaches out, before hesitating, and rifling through her bag instead. "I don't," she says in answer, "but Hitoka-chan is thinking about the design programme, and I wanted to be of use to her."

"You always were so nice," Yui says, and her voice rises to a squeak at the end, as Kiyoko produces a handkerchief and takes to Yui's cheeks with it. "Um!"

Kiyoko stops, and Yui realises she probably made things awkward.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out. "I have this assignment and I just begged— well, it wasn't _begging_ , asked? — my professor for an extension because I haven't managed to—" she continues on, her mouth saying words that she's not sure that she is actually thinking before they pass her lips. She thinks she manages to explain her assignment better than she would have ever imagined she could with how little time she's spent on it so far.

As she talks, she's aware that Kiyoko is only listening. She nods once or twice, but doesn't interrupt, and Yui grows more and more embarrassed until she finally manages to finish her ramble with: "It's so nice to see you, Shimizu-chan."

Kiyoko blinks, slowly, her expression calm. Yui envies her ability not to get caught up in emotions. Kiyoko would never cry while asking for an extension. "I didn't want to talk to you at a bad time," Kiyoko says, shifting in again to blot at Yui's face, "but I didn't know when we'd run into each other again." She stops smoothing away Yui's tears and the redness crying has left, and offers the now damp handkerchief to her. "I'm sorry, I'm being selfish."

Yui falls over herself to protest, only stopping to take the handkerchief and wipe away the last of her tears, and blow her nose with a sound like a foghorn. Kiyoko would never sound like that. "No! It's really really nice to see you. I haven't seen anyone in ages! And you're like the best person to see ever." She makes herself slow down and breathe. "Can we exchange numbers?" She doesn't dare sound hopeful, but she does pray that her tiny streak of luck holds.

Kiyoko's shoulders lift free of some tension she was holding, and she nods, a tiny pretty kind of smile dancing on her lips as she pulls out her phone. "I would like that," she says, already filling in Yui's name in her contacts. "I always admired you at school."

Yui's eyes go wide and she forgets mid-forage that she was trying to find her own phone. "I'm sorry?"

Kiyoko nods, even though Yui is certain she must have misheard.

"You were always did so much, and put so much effort in." Kiyoko smiles a tiny bit more. Yui's heart stops, but Kiyoko turns her smile back to her phone, like she's embarrassed of it. "I'll call you after the weekend, once your assignment is done," she says, and Yui hears herself rattle off her phone number while the rest of her brain struggles to comprehend what has just happened.

"I'll come find you if you don't!" Yui says, and she thinks she must look awful, but when Kiyoko smiles back at her before she nods and whips away, she feels like that matters the least of anything.

*

Three months later, Yui prays for her luck to hold once again. The moment is nothing special, just a meetup for coffee that has migrated back to Kiyoko's small apartment. When she thinks back on it, Yui is pretty sure that the moment being nothing special is what prompted her to make the move, because she's found every moment with Kiyoko is special in some way, and she wanted to move forward, just a tiny step. So she presses her lips to Kiyoko's, and prays. 


End file.
